New zoo girl
by madagascarmaster
Summary: Don't read it. My first story was horrid, save yourself and just scroll past.
1. Gone with the night

Skipper felt something was not right. He checked his men's bunks. Kowalski and Rico where in there bunks sound asleep. But Private wasn't in his. Wait there was something in his bunk. It was some kind of tape. Skipper went back to 'sleep better to think about this in the morning' Skipper thought. The next morning Skipper got his men up early. "Listen up men. Private's gone. But it look's like he left us a tape.' Skipper said putting the tape in the V.C.R. A blurry image came into focus and they saw Private the little Britsh penguin on the T.V. "Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. I've gone home to Anartica. Don't bother looking for me i'm staying there. They should find a replacement for me soon. I wish all of you the best. Goodbye." Said Private ( he was at puberty age so his vocie was high) as the T.V. turned off. The penguins just stood there with there beak's hanging open. Why did Private leave? They where still thinking about it when they heard a thump outside of there H.Q. They jumped out ready to fight. All they saw was a box that rattled slightly. "Rico. crowbar!" Skipper said as Rico threw up a crowbar. Skipper opened the box surprized to find a female penguin Private's hight. But there were three strange things about her. For one she had a layer of brown downy feathers making a short hair style with purple streaks. The second thing was that her body feathers were a blueish grayish colour. The third thing was that her chest feathers were a shiny silver colour. "Hi. My name is Pri". said the new penguin with a Britsh accent. Pri was stunningly beautiful. Kowalski and Rico just stood until Skipper elboed them. "I'm Skipper this is Kowalski and Rico." 'Ello pleasure to meet you all." Pri said giving a small bow. "I Pi!" Rico said in his raspy voice (He was almost mute). "Hello Pri." Said Kowalski. Skipper couldn't help but think he had seen her before. "Skipper. Don't be rude." Kowalski said. "Oh right. Hi." Skipper replied halfheartedly. "Would one of you gent's care to show me around?" Pri asked. "I'll do it!" Kowalski said not doing a very good job of hiding his excitment. " Nuh un! I ill!" Rico argued. "Enough! we can all show her around! Skipper snapped. "O goody!" Pri exclaimed happily. It hurt Skipper to hear her Britsh accent. So they started showing her around. As they where on there way to the otter habitat. "Oh! They have otters here!" Pri exclaimed as they entered Marlene's habitat. "Ahh! I thought we talked about barging into my habitat!" Marlene snapped. "Who do you have with you and where's Private? Marlene asked. Marlene this Pri. "Private went home to Anartica and Pri is the replacment penguin." Skipper said. "Wait. Why did Private leave? Marlene asked. "That part we don't know Marlene." Skipper said. "Well welcome to the zoo Pri." Marlene said warmly. "Thank you Marlene is it?" Pri said. "Your welcome Pri. Bye guys." "See you later Marlene." Skipper replied.

( Next up Pri meets the leamers! Yay how Juilen react to the pretty new penguin? Stay tuned.)


	2. servant in love

"So Skippah where to next?" Pri asked looking up at him with her violet eyes. "Well I guess the leamer habitat. But be carfull. There so called king is insane." Skipper warned her. "Like how insane? Are we talking Rico insane, Driven insane or half sain half crazy?" Pri asked. "Well. Not quite Rico crazy. But still down right crazy." Skipper replied "I have a feeling you two are not the best of pals. Right? Pri asked "You got that right." Kowalski remarked. " Un hu" Rico replied. As they entered the lemur's habitat Mort the mouse eared lemur stopped eyeing Juilen's feet and stared at Pri. Maurice the aye-aye droped his King's mango smoothie and King Juilen the ring-tailed leamer just almost fell of his throne. "Oooh. Hello pretty penguin lady! I'm his royal highness King Juilen the 13'th. Who may you be?" "My name is Pri. Nice to meet you Juilen. Who are your friend's?" "Well the fat one is Maurice and the little one is Mort." Juilen replied. "Hello Pri nice to meet you." Was all Maurice could say. "Hi. I like Pri!" Mort said grabing hold of Pri's flipper. "Nice to meet you all." Pri said trying to shake Mort off her flipper. "How do you get one of these things off!" Now shaking her flipper even more. "I gt ti!" Rico replied hacking up a crowbar and prying Mort off Pri's flipper sending Mort flying. "I like flying!" Mort said. "I'm sorry!" Pri yelled after Mort. "Don't worry about it he goes flying all the time." Maruice said. "Come on Pri it's time to go! Let's leave the mad man to his maddness!" Skipper said. "Be with you gent's in a bit!" Pri yelled after them. Just then Maurice bent down and picked up something. "Wait Pri!" Maurice said running up to her. "Wha-!" Pri gasped as Maurice gave her a star shaped purple flower. "Com on Pi!" Rico yelled. "Coming!Thank you Maurice. It's beautiful!" Pri said giving him a kiss. "N-No problem." Maurice replied blushing as Pri hopped over the habitat wall glancing back at Maurice giggling. When she got back to the habitat "I guess you can have Private's bed." Skipper offered. "Thank you Skippah." "Whatever." Skipper mumbled as the penguins climbed into bed. Pri took out the flower and spun it around giggling and letting out a sigh.

(Look's like Maurice has a crush Hehe!")


	3. Mysterys, Tree's and contacts Oh My!

It was 5:30 In the morning. Skipper Got out of his bunk because his gut told him something was wrong. Kowalski and Rico were in there bunks. But Pri wasn't. Just then Skipper heard a muffled sound from the platform above the H.Q. Skipper quitely climbed up to the platform. When he was above the H.Q. something brushed his foot. He picked it up and examiened it. 'A box of contact lenses?' Skipper thought. Just then he turned his attention to a figure sitting on the edge of the platform. Skipper moved closer and saw "Pri!" Skipper exclaimed shocked. "Skippah! I-II can explain!" Pri stuttered. Just then Skipper noticed something different about her. Her eyes were no longer violet but baby blue. "I'm listening." Skipper said picking up the box of contacts. "Well I-II-. Pri stopped short dove into the water and jumped over the fence. "Hey get back here!" Skipper yelled following her. Pri slid to the gates of the zoo and jumped over the wall into the park. Skipper followed her and hid behind a bush. He saw Pri talking to fred the squirrel. "Hey Fred can I sleep in your tree tonight?" Pri asked. "Sure. I guess you can." Fred responded. "Thanks Fred." Pri thanked Fred and climbed into the branches of Fred's tree. "No problem Private." "Thank's Fred. But remember my name is Pri now." "Sorry P-R-I." Fred said stretching out her name. Pri was upside down with only her head showing. She took one last look around, gave a suspupious glare, Shrugged and climbed back into the tree branches. 'What! Is that what happened to Private. No it couldn't be could it?' Skipper asked himself. 'The sun will be coming up soon. Time to get back to H.Q. I'll talk with Pri tomorrow.' Skipper thought as he slid towards the zoo. ' I'll tell the team when I get more intell.' Skipper thought as he jumped over the fence, climbed into the penguin H.Q. and into his own bunk.

(**Short Chapter. So Sue Me)**


	4. The plot thickens

It was 6:45 A.M. Just over an hour since Skipper ran after Pri. Skipper had fallen asleep about half an hour since he returned. No one knew that above the penguin H.Q. Pri had what looked like a scrap book. In it were pictures of team penguin. On the latest page was a picture of Private and Skipper taken 3 days before Private vanised. Pri was pressing the flower Maurice gave her yesterday into the book unaware she was being watched by 3 unseen villains. Pri turned around and gasped. Droping her book in the water. She was about to scream for help. Then something hit her head and she fell unconscious hitting the ground with a thud waking up the team. The team rushed out but they were to late. Pri had already been taken. But they had no idea she had been kidnapped. After searching the area. They climbed back into the H.Q. About half a hour later Rico was brushing his doll's hair and Skipper and Kowalski were playing checkers. Then Kowalski asked "Where is Pri anyway Skipper?" "Ayh." Rico said tosing his doll aside. "I'm not sure men. But-" Skipper was cut short as the T.V. turned on. On the screen was none other then "Dr. Blowhole!" Skipper yelled angrly "What sick and twisted plot have you cooked up this time!" Skipper asked furious. "Ah yes Skipper. I have captured your newest team member." Blowhole said showing Pri in a silver cage with her feet and flippers tied and a rag over her beak. "Muffkle. Uumm Ukhgd!" Pri words were muffled by the rag. "You fiend! How did you kidnap her!" Kowalski snapped. "Fiesty girl. I could never do it on my own. But I had a little help." Blowhole said. Just then two figures steped into the light. The penguins gasped. It was The Armadillo Kid and Hans. "Since Mr. Tux is up and gone. So we kidnapped the next best thing." The Kid said in his Texas accent pointing to Pri. "Yes Skipper. We've kidnaped your little girly friend." Hans the puffin from Denmark said in a mocking tone. "S-she isn't my girl friend!" Skipper studdered his face turning bright crimson. "Yah right." Blowhole replied with sarcasm. "Anyway." Dr. Blowhole replied. "Come soon or the girl gets it!" Blowhole threatened. "Wait-" Kowalski was unable to finsh as the T.V. shut off. "Come on men no time to lose!' Skipper yelled as they as they rode there pink car through New York City. Meanwhile inside Dr. Blowhole's lair located in a old Marie Zoo. "You two can go now." Blowhole The Kid and Hans them. "Thanks. We'll be in the other room if you need us." The Kid told the evil genius as he and Hans exited the room. Blowhole turned to Pri's cage. "Well well well Pri. When your friends get here you better not get in the way or I blow your little secret to all of them." Blowhole threatened Pri. 'I rather face a pack of rabid badgers with a brocken wing.' Pri thought rolling her eyes. " Meanwhile outside of Dr. Blowhole's H.Q. Team Penguin was hiding behind the dumpster. "Ok men. Time for operation Free as a Bird" Skipper said. "Now move out." Skipper said as the team slid through the back door.


	5. Pri's past

The small penguin was trying to slip her way out of the ropes. "It's no use Pri. You'll never escape and once your friends get here i'll capture you all Pen-guIns." The insane docter told her. "Over our dead bodys!" Team penguin yelled as the door was knocked to the ground. "Ah hello Pen-guIns. I've been expecting you." "Blowhole. I knew you were evil. But kidnapping a young girl. Your one sick puppy." Skipper told the mad docter. "Ok first. I'm not a puppy. I'm a dolfin and second one more step and the girl get's it!" "Fine..." Team penguin responded. "Good Pen-gu-Ins." Just then Pri manged to get out of the rope, took the rag off her beak and climbed out of the top of cage. "Get's what exactliy. Cause if i'm getting something I need to know what it is." Pri said with a smirk as the Dr and the penguins turned to her. "How did you escape?" Blowhole asked shocked. "none of your bee's wax!" Pri said then she pressed the self destruct butten. "Oh come on! We havn't even had our big fight yet!" The Dr. yelled as they ranout of his base. "Why do villans put a self destruct butten on everything anyway?" Pri asked. "I have no idea." Kowalski replied as the evil villan's lair blew up behind them. When they were back at the zoo after the boys went inside and Pri dove down in the water and grabed her scrap book. She dryed it off, climbed into the H.Q. and put it under her pillow. "Kowalski and Rico. Take a look around the zoo." Skipper ordered. "Aye Aye Skipper." Kowalski said as they climbed out. Then Skipper asked "Ok Pri what's up with you and Fred and why did he call you Private?" "Oh. You must of heard me talking to Fred. You see me and Fred are old friends." Pri explained. "But how does that explain him calling you Private!" Skipper questioned "You didn't let me finsh. Back at my old zoo my father was in the milatry. His nickname for me was 'Private' Fred also called me that. Fred moved here a few years ago. Last night I told him to call me Pri since my mom and dad are dead now because it just hurt to much to be called that..." Pri explained. Skipper could have swore he saw a tear trickle down her face. "Pri. Look i'm sorry." Skipper said. "It's ok you didn't know." Pri told him giving him a kiss before climbing out of the H.Q. Skipper's face was bright red. Just then Rico and Kowalski returned. "Skipper what happened?" Kowalski asked. "I have no idea..." Skipper replied.


	6. X boyfriend

Pri was sitting by the pond after the zoo had closed. Looking at the sunset and think about her x-boy friend and her new crush made her want to sing.

According to you I'm stupid,  
>I'm useless,<br>I can't do anything right. 

She sang then dove into the water

According to you  
>I'm difficult,<br>hard to please,  
>forever changing my mind.<br>I'm a mess in a dress,  
>can't show up on time,<br>even if it would save my life.  
>According to you. According to you.<p>

remembering the tall puffin with blue tipted emo haircut

But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you. 

The name of her x was Jonny

According to you  
>I'm boring,<br>I'm moody,  
>you can't take me any place.<br>According to you  
>I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.<br>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
>you're the boy who puts up with it.<br>According to you. According to you.

Thinking of Skipper made her blush a deep red

But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you. 

She jumped out of the pond and headed towards the zoo

I need to feel appreciated,  
>like I'm not hated. oh- no-.<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay.<p>

Jumping on top of the wall

But according to me  
>you're stupid,<br>you're useless,  
>you can't do anything right.<br>But according to him  
>I'm beautiful,<br>incredible,  
>he can't get me out of his head.<br>According to him  
>I'm funny,<br>irresistible,  
>everything he ever wanted.<br>Everything is opposite,  
>I don't feel like stopping it,<br>baby tell me what I got to lose.  
>He's into me for everything I'm not,<br>according to you. [you, you]  
>According to you. [you, you]<p>

As she neared the penguin habitat

According to you  
>I'm stupid,<br>I'm useless,  
>I can't do anything right.<p>

Someone was at the habitat

"Jonny!"

(**Ooo...Drama and songfic. I'm on a roll!)**


	7. New and old memories

"Jonny!" Pri studered. "Hey babe. It's been to long." The tall eboney puffin said putting a wing on her shoulder. "Babe!" Skipper asked shocked. "I was your babe." Pri said looking into the puffins brown eyes with a cold stare from her violet ones. "Come on babe dont be like that." Jonny said brushing his navy blue tipped bangs out of his face pulling her closer to him. Pri pushed him away. "Rea ou ona nidus su?" Rico asked. "Right. Guy's this is Jonny my x boyfriend. Jonny this is Skipper,Kowalski and Rico." "Hey" Jonny replied. The boys didn't reply. Jonny was about Rico's hight with bangs blocking most of his right eye. "If you guy's don't mind i'm going to turn in early." Pri told Skipper. "Ok Pri." Skipper anwsered. "Us to." Kowalski told him as he and Rico climbed down the hatch. "See you boys in the morning." Skipper anwsered. He was just about to follow them but was stopped by Jonny. "Look Skip. Pri is mine. If you want her meet me in the park tomorow. High noon." Jonny threated then left. Skipper shocked climbed down the hatch and into his own bunk.

***12:00 A.M.***

The boys were asleep but Pri was in her bunk looking through her scrap book. In the first pages were pictures of Pri with Jonny. One of the pictures showed a very young couple Pri and Jonny cuddled together in front of a x-mas tree as it snowed. Another picture was of Pri and Jonny in a snowfort having a snowball fight with two foxes."You wern't able to sleep ether?" Skipper asked her. "AAAHHH! Skippah don't do that!" Pri exclaimed as quietly as possible as she turned to Skipper who was sitting at the table. "Sorry. So what are you doing?" Skipper asked her. "Just looking at some old photos." She replied. "May I see Pri?" "Sure." Pri said getting out of her bunk and putting her scrapbook on the table. "Skippah..." "Yes Pri?" Skipper asked raising a eyebrow that wasn't there. "Sometime's I wonder why I ever dated Jonny. He seamed so sweet when we met. But a while after we started dating. He no longer cared for me. So I left him. But he refused to except that I broke up with him." "Pri..." Skipper said putting a comforting flipper on her shoulder. "Yes Skippah?" Pri asked looking up at him. "Any guy who treated you wrong didn't know he had the perfect girl..." Skipper said kissing her. "Skippah-h..." Pri studered her face a bright red.


	8. wild dreams

Pri woke up panting in her bunk with her scrapbook on her lap. 'I must have fallen asleep reading. So last night was all a dream. Man I have a wild imagination.' She thought sitting up hitting the top of her head on the top of her bunk. "Ow!""Are you ok Pri?" Skipper said from the table as he drank his coffee. "I'm fine Skippah." Pri replied getting out of her bunk rubbing her head. "So where are Rico and Kowalski?" Pri asked. "They're getting ready for today's show." Skipper said getting up. "We better join the gents." Pri said climbing up the ladder followed by Skipper. The team practised there flips, waddles and classic smiling and waving. Soon people started arriving and a crowd gathered around the penguin habitat. Some of the people in the crowd were listening to the radio. A random beat came on and Pri started dancing. With every note came a move from her routine. First it was a few steps forward, Crossing her legs, a spin then she ended with the splits and jumping in the water. The crowd roared, clapped and cheered. The penguins just stood with their beaks hanging open. "Wow." Was all Skipper could say. "You said it." Kowalski replied. "U hu." Rico agreed.


	9. Note and Invation

Just then Skipper was hit in the head by a note.

Dear Skipper,

I`ve failed to notice that the zoo isn`t closed at noon.

So I`m leaving for while. But don`t worry.

I`ll be back soon. When I am back you better be ready!

Signed Jonny,

The one and only.

'Wow that is just weird.' Skipper thought tossing the note into a nearby garbage can.

The group continued entertaining the people until closing. When the group had climbed down the hatch they sat playing Crazy Eights at the table. Just then the lemurs burst into the H.Q. "Hello silly penguins! I`ve come to invite you to my party." Julian said jumping on the table. "No way Ringtail!" Skipper yelled. "I think it sounds like fun." Pri said pulling a card out of her hair and giving Skipper her puppy dog eyes. Skipper was amazed at how much she resembled Private. "Fine." Skipper said giving up. "Yes!" Julian said as he and the lemurs left. "Yay!" "See you there." "Since we're going let's get ready." Skipper said as the boys went into the other room and Pri went into the bathroom. *25 minutes later* the boys came out wearing matching red bowties. "Pri are you coming?" Kowalski asked knocking on the door. "Do you guys promise not to laugh?" Pri asked through the door. "We promise." "Ok." Pri said opening the door. The boys stood there staring at Pri. Her feathers shone and her hair was teased and pulled in to two wavy buns. A scarlet ribbon with a gold heart shaped locket framed her neck. "Wow... Just wow!" Skipper whispered. "You really like it?" She asked looking herself over. "Uh hu!" Rico said. "Let's get this over with..." Skipper said as the four climbed out of there H.Q.


	10. Sk8ter Boi

The penguins arrived at the lemur habitat. It was lit up and it looked like there was a fog machine. Everyone mingled for about ten minutes. Then Julian made this announcement. "Hello party animals! It's to rock it karaoke style! Who wants to go first?" "I will!" Pri said raising her flipper. She walked up on stage and Julian handed her the microphone. "Hit it!" Pri yelled as star shaped pink and blue spotlights shone on her. The song "Skater Boy" played on the stereo.

He was a boy, she was a girl  
>Can I make it any more obvious?<p>

He was a punk, she did ballet  
>what more can I say?<p>

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
>secretly she wanted him as well.<p>

Pri was an amazing singer

But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
>they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<p>

He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy  
>he wasn't good enough for her<br>she had a pretty face, but her head was up in space  
>she needed to come back down to earth.<p>

Many of the guests started cheering and dancing

Five years from now, she sits at home  
>feeding the baby<br>she's all alone

she turns on TV  
>guess who she sees<br>skater boy rocking' up MTV.

She calls up her friends, they already know  
>and they've all got tickets to see his show<p>

She tags along and stands in the crowd  
>looks up at the man that she turned down.<p>

Music blared and someone tossed her an electric guitar

He was a skater boy ,she said see ya later boy  
>he wasn't good enough for her<br>now he's a super star  
>slamming' on his guitar<br>does your pretty face see what he's worth?

The music changed to a slightly creepy tone

Sorry girl but you missed out  
>well tuff luck that boys mine now<p>

we are more than just good friends  
>this is how the story ends<p>

too bad that you couldn't see  
>see that man that boy could be<p>

Pri's bangs fell in front of her face

There is more that meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<p>

He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
>can I make it any more obvious?<p>

We are in love, haven't you heard  
>how we rock each other's world<p>

The music got faster and louder

I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
>I'll be back stage after the show<br>I'll be at a studio  
>singing the song we wrote<br>about a girl you used to know

Everyone cheered. "Thank you everyone! This is my first party and I'm having even more fun than I expected!" Pri said hoping off the stage. The party ran till about 4:00 Am everyone was at home sleeping. Even the lemurs were asleep.


	11. The new team member

Skipper woke up that morning feeling very tired. "Rise and shine men and Pri. It's show time." Skipper told them letting out a yawn. As usual the lemurs played their music and the penguins did their cute and cuddly routine. Everything was normal at the zoo. No one knew that a figure was keeping watch from the treetops. The figure smiled. 'I have returned from my trip. But will they welcome me back? Once I work up my courage I'll go back...' The figure thought disappearing into the branches of the tree. "Ok men. Today we get back to training!" Skipper said to Rico and Kowalski who were standing at attention. Pri came up behind Skipper. "What are you guys doing now?" Pri asked scaring the three penguins. "We're training Pri!" Kowalski said coming up to her. Skipper slapped the tall penguin on the back of his head. "Can I join?" Pri asked. This caused her friends to burst out laughing. Pri got angry. "S-Sure Pri. If you can prove yourself we'll let you join." Skipper said gasping for breath in between laughs.

Let's get down to business  
>to defeat the Huns<br>did they send me daughters  
>When I asked for sons?<br>You're the saddest bunch  
>I ever met<br>But you can bet  
>before we're through<br>Mister, I'll make a man  
>out of you<p>

Pri was doing a poor job of knocking down the "Ninjas"

Tranquil as a forest  
>But on fire within<br>Once you find your center  
>you are sure to win<br>you're a spineless, pale  
>pathetic lot<br>and you haven't got a clue  
>Somehow I'll make a man<br>out of you

Pri was pinned up against Kowalski and was sent flying

I'm never goanna catch  
>my breath<br>Say good-bye to those  
>who knew me<br>Boy, was I a fool in school  
>for cutting gym<br>This guy's got 'em  
>scared to death<br>Hope he doesn't see  
>right through me<br>Now I really wish that I  
>knew how to swim<p>

Skipper sighed pinning her against Rico

(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>with all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>with all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon

Pri backed away from Rico's chainsaw

Time is racing toward us  
>till the Huns arrive<br>Heed my every order  
>and you might survive<br>you're unsuited for  
>the rage of war<br>so pack up, go home  
>you're through<br>How could I make a man  
>out of you?<p>

Pri took the box of "Ninjas" to the park setting them up

(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>with all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>with all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon

The next day Pri literally knocked Skipper off his feet

(Be a man)  
>We must be swift as<br>the Coursing river  
>(Be a man)<br>with all the force  
>of a great typhoon<br>(Be a man)  
>with all the strength<br>of a raging fire  
>Mysterious as the<br>dark side of the moon

"Congratulations Pri! You're now an honorary penguin!" Skipper said giving her a slap on the back. "Thanks Skippah..."


	12. Enter my new OC!

**(Here's a Valentine's Day poem for all my readers.)**

** (Roses are red)**

** (Violets are blue)**

** (You're all awesome)**

** (So please read and Review)**

After the penguin's morning training Alice was wheeling a crate towards Marlene's habitat. Soon Skipper and his team were in hot pursuit. Alice sat the crate down next to Marlene who jumped a little at the surprise. As soon as Alice left the penguins burst in. The boys took their battle stance but Pri walked over calmly to the crate. "What could be inside this crate?" Pri asked herself as she poked the box lightly. Just then they all heard a small, sobbing sound from inside the box. "Rico give me a crowbar!" Skipper ordered. Rico obeyed and hacked up a crowbar and handed it to Skipper. Skipper opened the crate. But no one came out. Yet the sobbing got louder and louder. After many failed attempts at getting the creature out of its crate Rico went around back and tipped the box. A blonde ball of fur tumbled out rolling off the platform and into the water. The creature jumped out of the water. It was female, slightly smaller than Pri but looked strange. Her torso looked like a normal blonde sea otter's body should except if you looked closely you would find that her fur was just very fine, silky, tightly packed waterproof feathers. But her tail and ears were out of the question! Her tail was blonde, long and bushy. It was also covered with cinnamon coloured rings. Her ears were pointed like a lemur's and tipped with the same cinnamon color. Her paws were also sporting a similar cinnamon color that reached a little past her wrists. Her muzzle also followed this pattern. Her neon electric blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. She looked at the five animals around her, squeaked, jumped about ten feet in the air, ran through the group and dived into the box. After three minutes of try to convince the girl to come out Skipper, Rico and Kowalski left leaving Marlene and Pri to deal with the shy crossbreed. "Come on we're not going to hurt you." Marlene said trying to get her to leave the crate. "Is this a stuffed penguin?" Pri asked holding up a black penguin toy, with navy blue button eyes and wearing a bowtie. The girl rushed out and grabbed the toy. Alice was coming so Pri hid in the water. Alice grabbed the crate from the habitat and left. Pri jumped out of the water and landed next to Marlene. "Hi! I'm Marlene and this is Pri. What's your name?" Marlene asked as the girl got to her feet. "My name is Elyon..." The girl said looking down at the plush toy in her paws.


	13. A surprize guest

The team was relaxing in their habitat. Well except Skipper who was checking whatever information they had on this new girl. Pri was drawing in a sketch book, Rico was polishing an explosive and Kowalski was drawing a complicated science problem on his white board. Then someone knocked on the HQ's hatch. The hatch to the HQ flung open and guess who of all people dropped in. Kowalski turned around at the noise. "Private! Is that you?" Kowalski exclaimed. When the team realised it was him Private was soon tackled by two extremely happy penguins and a smiling Skipper dropping his forest green knapsack. "Come on guys give the poor kid some space." Pri said walking over helping Private to his feet. "Ello I'm Pri." "I'm Private." Three minutes later they sat at the table where Private had laded out the contents of his knapsack. "Private we thought you moved to Antarctica?" Skipper asked. "Well I went there in search of my father. Let's just say when I found him he was a little less than friendly." He responded laying a snapshot of him entering Antarctica from a fishing vessel.

**Private's flashback **

'So this is the place?' I thought to myself holding a picture I had discovered recently. It looked like me and my dad a few days after I hatched. 'I wonder if he still lives here.' I asked myself putting the picture in my green knapsack. I was getting tired. "Might as well camp here..." I said to no one in particular snuggling into a small pile of snow. 'I didn't mean to leave on such short notice. But I needed answers right away.' I thought to myself taking a picture of all my friends out my knapsack. 'There was Skippah, Kowalski, Rico, Marlene, Maurice, Mort even Julian.' I must have fallen asleep eventually. I woke up about an hour after six. I got up, ate some fish and started looking. Eventually I bumped into a strange penguin not much taller than Rico. "Ello sir do you know where I can find this penguin?" I asked holding up the picture. "Well that would be me!" The older penguin told me in a deep British accent. I was shocked. 'I didn't think it would be this easy to find him!' I thought to myself almost dropping my knapsack.


	14. Welcome home

The group stared at him with eyes that shone with curiosity. Private rubbed the back of his head in discomfort. "I'm sorry I'm just not ready to talk about what happened next. It's quite fuzzy actually." There was a long pause before Skipper broke the silence. "Well it's good to have you back solider!" He said then slapped private on his head. "Skippah!" Private asked in a shocked voice. "That was for leaving." Skipper answered. "Fair enough." Private said rubbing the back of his head. Then Pri looked like she remembered something. "I think this is yours!" Pri said pulling out a scrap book. "It looks a lot like mine." She said holding up a similar book. 'I've been looking for that!" Private exclaimed. Pri tossed him the book. But it hit him in the gut and he fell off the cinderblock he was sitting on. Even Private laughed at this.

Everybody welcomed Private back and Julian made up his mind to throw them a party. So that night everyone but Skipper gathered at the lemur habitat for the party. Skipper would not come what so ever. So Pri, Private, Kowalski and Rico headed off to the party. After ten minutes the party was in full swing. Private took a seat on the edge of the habitat. Then he noticed someone sitting on the bench. He jumped off the edge and slid to the girl. "Who are you?" she asked almost in a whisper. "I'm Private and you are?" He asked. "I'm Elyon." She said quietly. "So what are you doing out here?" "I'm... I'm..." She trailed off. "You're what?" Private asked. "I'm afraid of parties. Elyon told him. "Come on. I'll walk in with you." Private told her. 'Well... Ok." Elyon replied jumping off the bench and they walked in together.

The end.

**IT'S DONE! YES! No more school has worked! After four months it's done!**


End file.
